Fullmetal Alchemist Selection
by AA Addict
Summary: Just a collection of Fullmetal Alchemist poems. I accept requests from you people, as you guys have awesome ideas, and I don't have any apart from the first one! Yeah, my summaries aren't good...
1. My First Kill

I stand in front of her,  
My fingers ready.  
She cowers below me,  
Her hands empty.

I don't want to do this,  
But I have to.  
She doesn't want this,  
But it's forced upon her.

I swallow my emotions,  
Of regret and guilt.  
She displays her emotions,  
Of fear and dread.

I avert my gaze sadly,  
And whisper, 'Sorry.'  
She looks at me, sadly,  
And replies, 'You'll just do it again.'

I know that it's true.  
I'll do it again.  
She knows it's true.  
That I'll do it again.

A gunshot fires.

My fingers rub together,  
My fingers snap.  
Her red eyes display horror,  
She gives a gasp.

Flames burst into the air.

They come from my glove,  
And I look away.  
The flames race towards her,  
And she faces her fate.

She screams.

The flames attack her,  
Burning her body.  
Her flesh drips away,  
Killing her cruelly.

Smoke and ash behind me,  
I leave the burnt ruin.  
She stays, however,  
A charred skeleton on the ground.

I fall to my knees,  
Dread taking over me.  
I didn't want to do this,  
I didn't want to kill another.

'Sorry.'  
'You'll just do it again.'  
I know that it'll haunt me forever,  
Her terrified face, fearing the inevitable.

But I am Roy Mustang.  
I am the Flame Alchemist.  
I am a dog of the military.  
And this is the Ishvalan Civil War.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading this! It's my first poetry fic. Our English teacher basically told us that we're doing war poetry this term, and I instantly thought of the Ishvalan Civil War! I was jumping in my seat, thinking to myself 'Yay! I can do the about Roy Mustang!'**

**So here it is! Hope you like it! And tell me if my poetry skills need improving in certain areas, constructive criticism is appreciated! Flames, however are not, because that is called imitating Roy Mustang, and that's not allowed!**

**And, because this is the only idea I had for a poem, I have decided to let you guys give me ideas! Just give me a genre and some characters, and I'll do what I can! Also tell me if you want it to be sad or happy. You might ask me to do a romance, and wanted a happy one, and I end up doing an emo one...**

**Well, thank you again, and I'll see you later!**

**Random Useless Fact you probably already knew:**

**Edward Elric is epic.**


	2. I want control!

Hey, Greed, yeah, you!  
I know I gave this body to you!  
But listen, my friend, to the awesome Ling!  
You can't control the Prince of Xing!

_Hey, Ling, yeah, you!  
__Of course I can control you!  
__I'm plainly cooler and definitely stronger!  
__Sorry, but you're not in control any longer!_

Oh yeah, you think so?  
Huh, well I think NO!  
You, Greed, will abide by my laws and my rules!  
Because Ling wins and Greed drools!

_Hey, don't forget, I'm your goal!  
__Or has that immortality project just died in a hole?  
__Without me, the Yao clan would fail?  
__And, say, the Chang clan, all would hail!_

Never! My clan's the best!  
Better than all the rest!  
We've got Lan Fan, Fu and me!  
We're awesome, can't you see?

_Yeah, I can see alright!  
__Which is why I want control- TONIGHT!  
__I want money, power and fame!  
__Possessing the Prince of Xing sure ain't lame!_

We're just going in circles, Greed.  
So why don't we do something we truly need?  
Like, for example, going to a diner.  
And eating food- What could be finer?

_Fine, we'll go eat.  
__But then, once again, our words shall meet-  
__In a verbal battle of wits, as__ we continue, over the food bowl,  
__To fight for the wonderful thing called control!_

I want it!  
_No, I will, even if I have to wait and sit!  
_Well you can't have it, Greed!  
_I will have it Ling, control I need!_

**_A/N- This goes out to the anon reviewer 'Someone Random'. I hope it lives up to your expectations! Ling's found a way to control his body, so Greed is angry now! Again, I hope it's alright!_**

**_I'll accept more requests, and I'll also accept reviews! Who doesn't? XD_**

**_Random Useless Fact you probably already knew:_**

**_Roy Mustang loves dogs._**


	3. Promise of Death

_If I ever deviate from this path,  
Then I want you to shoot me.  
And I'm trusting you to do so.  
Do you accept my offer?_

_Of course I do, sir._

Those words ring in my head,  
Like alarm bells, making me stop.  
My hand stayed in the air,  
The gun pointed at his head.

At the Colonel's head.

I accepted his offer without hesitation.  
But why, why had I done so?  
Killing the Colonel is something I could never do,  
So why did I accept it?

Because I trust him.

My heart screams at me,  
Begging me to drop my arm.  
But I made a promise,  
And he trusts me to carry it out.

But I can't lose him.

I can't lose the Colonel,  
I wouldn't be able to live.  
It sounds petty, and useless,  
But that's just how it is.

Love can be spiteful.

I vowed to myself, determined,  
That if I ended his life, I'd end my own.  
For I'd made a vow, when I first joined him,  
That I'd follow him anywhere, even to Hell.

And I will stay by that vow, no matter what.

The Colonel had his back to me,  
His fingers poised to strike.  
He was shaking, shaking uncontrollably,  
I knew that it was rage, and fear.

He sensed my gun at his head.

I knew his face was contorted by rage,  
The ugly emotion marring his handsome features.  
The Colonel didn't deserve to feel like this,  
But he did, and it was destroying him.

Turning him into a vengeful killer.

I wouldn't let it happen,  
I made a vow to protect him.  
I made it this far, and he's survived.  
The only person he wanted as his killer is me.

Me.

Me, Riza Hawkeye.  
His lieutenant, always by his side.  
And if he wants me, and only me, to kill him,  
Then, it is my duty, to do so.

To kill the Colonel.

_If I ever deviate from this path,  
Then I want you to shoot me.  
And I'm trusting you to do so.  
Do you accept my offer?_

_Of course I do, sir._

**A/N- Is it just me, or are my poems becoming shorter?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! As you can see, sad poems seem to be my forte... I don't know why... I write more humour stories... Go figure!**

**I was watching this awesome AMV about Roy, and I absolutely love it, and it inspired me to write this! It's called 'A Roy Mustang Tribute: Requiem for a Murder'. ABSOLUTELY AMAZING. Go watch it!**

**Reviews and requests are appreciated! And now I'm definitely stuck, with two things! More poetry for this, and an idea for a RoyEd one-shot! Royai is my FMA OTP, with RoyEd coming second, so I'm stuck. Riza has to go on vacation or something! XP**

**P.S- The chapter title sounds like one of those mystery book titles... I had no idea what to do for it!**


End file.
